


Reconciliation by Tangerinedream ART

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt Loki, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text from the fic: </p>
<p>"The hungry gaping holes had pulled themselves closed and there were patches if fragile new skin forming over the shallower gouges. The chain had not, in fact, fused with Loki’s skin as Tony had queasily hypothesised. The metal had instead multiplied and spread across the surface of the healing skin in a series of interlocking plates; the widest lying just above the god’s prominent breast bone, then becoming finer as they looped behind his neck.</p>
<p>The central plate held deep engraving that Tony absentmindedly appraised with a metal worker’s critical eye. The lettering was clear and well set in a pleasing, if angular, font which caught the light with those golden flecks of magic that he as becoming so familiar with. Those details all paled against the over riding and stomach churning realisation of what those words meant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>Accepted property of Philip James Coulson</b>"</p>
</div>(Commissioned artwork)
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation by Tangerinedream ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerinedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinedream/gifts), [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reconciliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647761) by [Tangerinedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinedream/pseuds/Tangerinedream). 



> Based on a scene from Reconciliation by Tangerinedream, this was requested by Smallbrownfrog. :)


End file.
